Don't Leave Me
by vampire-luvr
Summary: This is a short story about Ginny and Harry and what happens when she thinks he has died. Slightly AU.


Don't Leave Me

_AN: So I know that there is a whole bunch of these stories out there, but I want to add mine as well. It's just a one shot about how Ginny felt when she saw Harry dead and how they worked it out later. Oh, and it's slightly A/U, but I figure that we'll all survive._

_Ginny shot a spell at a masked Death Eater, barely missing him. She aimed to shoot again, but before the word could leave her mouth, a long line of Death Eaters crowded up, followed by the sound of Voldimort's voice._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the Chosen One is dead! He did not die bravely, he did not die heroically, he died trying to run for his life. He was weak, and I have killed him. I know that many of you here have supported him in the past, but I also want you to know that I am a merciful lord. Stop fighting, and swear allegiance to me, and I will show you mercy. Those of you who continue fighting will die a most painful death."_

_Ginny felt like she was dying too. How could this be? Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, her Harry, dead? It couldn't be. And she knew him well enough to know that he would not die trying to save his own life. He would have died a thousand times over if he thought it would save one life. It couldn't be. Voldimort was lying. And she knew it._

_Suddenly, her sadness turned to anger, and dots of red began to cloud her vision. How dare he die on her! He had promised to come back to her! And how dare Voldimort kill him! She swore to herself right there that she would kill him for taking the love of her life away from her._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" she screamed, jumping out of the crowd to face him. Unfortunately, even though the curse hit him square on the chest, he simply chuckled._

"_Ah, and you must be the first bereaved loved one that I face," he said coldly and calmly. "Well girl, didn't anyone ever tell you that for an unforgivable curse to work, you have to mean it? You need to feel the hate, and you need to want to kill me."_

_He aimed his wand back at her, about to mutter the same curse, when the dead boy in his arms leaped away and jumped in front of her. Harry Potter was alive!_

"_Leave her alone," he bellowed, raising his wand._

Ginny kept replaying that memory in her head over and over, unable to make sense of it or anything else that had happened in the past 24 hours. Voldimort had fallen, it was true, but not without a heavy price. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and lord knows how many others, all dead. The castle was in ruins. Ginny simply sat there in the Great Hall putting her head on her mother's shoulder, not quite content, but unable to think of what to do. Looking around, she saw Hermione and Ron leave the hall together, hand in hand. It was then that she realized what she wanted. She needed to see Harry Potter.

Standing, she whispered in her mother's ear that she was going to go in search of a nice warm bed to lay down in for awhile. Her mother simply nodded. Ginny didn't wait around, but instead turned and headed for the dormitories.

Ginny finally reached the portrait, or all that was left of it. It appeared to have been blown apart during the battle, and now hung haphazardly from the hinges. The fat lady was nowhere to be seen. Ginny carefully walked in and turned to face the back of the portrait.

"Reparo," she murmured, watching the broken frame mend itself. She couldn't explain it, but she felt that the picture needed to be whole again. Turning around, she saw that no one was in the common room, though it seemed to have fared well through the battle. Since Harry wasn't there in the common room, she figured that she should check the dormitory. Taking the stairs two at a time, she was there in no time, but she couldn't bring herself to open the door.

"Breathe," she told herself, opening the door a crack. She could see the silhouette of Harry sitting on his bed.

"Hey Gin," he said, even though his back was turned.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked.

"I knew you'd come and see me sooner or later. Lucky guess that it would be you now."

"How are you?" she asked. It sounded lame, and she knew it, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Tired," he replied.

Suddenly she was mad at him. She crossed the room and sat down on the bed across from him. "You died," she said coldly.

"Yes."

"Harry James Potter! You died on me! You promised that you would come back to me in one piece, and you go and DIED! Do you know what that was like? To see you there in his arms, cold and lifeless?" She realized that she was yelling at him and waving her hands around very animatedly.

Harry crossed the small distance between them and tried to hold her. At first she tried to push him away, but when she realized that everything was over, she broke down crying in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Gin, for everything." He was rubbing circles on her back trying to calm her down. "But everything is done now. He's gone. We're all safe."

"But you almost left too." And it had nearly torn her apart. She had feared that he would die now for years, but those fears had been intensified as of lately.

"Gin, I'm here and yours if you'll have me," he said quietly. He didn't realize how much she would be torn up over his death.

"Of course, silly. I love you."

"I love you too Gin, and I swear, I'll never leave you again." With that, he kissed her. It was different from all of their other kisses. It was deeper and stronger, and held the seal of a promise within it.

One year later, on the day, Harry James Potter married Ginevera Molly Weasley Potter.

AN: Ok, so it's not what I originally planned, but it needed to be written, so there we are. Oh, but you know, ya'll could review!

~VAMP LUVR


End file.
